1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus of a digital camera and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera has a liquid crystal display panel to check a photographed image. A glass substrate is generally used for the liquid crystal display panel and is prone to be damaged by an external force or unevenness of display due to orientation variation caused by deformation. Thus, the liquid crystal display panel is protected so as not to be directly exposed to an external appearance by bonding a display window formed of an acryl plate or the like as to an exterior member.
However, providing a display window may create an air layer between the display window and the liquid crystal display panel, so that an interface with air will be increased. In other words, a reflecting surface will be increased which may damage visibility of the liquid crystal display panel.
To improve visibility by eliminating an optical loss at the interface, a technique to fill a space between the display window and the liquid crystal display panel with a gel state transparent resin or a low-rebound resilient transparent resin or to bond the transparent resin with the display window and the liquid crystal display panel is known. Such technique is generally called optical coupling. This technique is directed to improve visibility of the liquid crystal display panel by matching refractive indices of the display window, an optical member on the liquid crystal display panel side, and the transparent resin to eliminate the reflecting surface, and by reducing reflection of external light and the optical loss (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-209635).
To adopt such a configuration, bonding a display window one size larger than the liquid crystal display panel to the display surface of the liquid crystal display panel and fitting the display window into an opening formed in the exterior member and then bonding a periphery of the display window to the exterior member can be considered. However, digital cameras in recent years have a liquid crystal display panel with an ever larger display surface while a body size is reduced, so that it is difficult to secure a bonding space for the exterior member in the periphery of the display window.
Thus, a configuration in which the display window bonded to the liquid crystal display panel is only fitted into an opening formed in the exterior member, and the display window and the exterior member are not bonded is discussed. However, this configuration may create a slight gap between an end face of the display window and that of the exterior member. It is not desirable that an internal structure of the digital camera is seen through the gap from the viewpoint of quality. Moreover, issues such as malfunctioning and damaged control IC may be caused by penetration of static electricity through the gap.
Further, if the above configuration is adopted, a member called an upper bezel for covering the periphery of the liquid crystal display panel cannot be provided on the display surface side of the liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, an issue is caused that light from a backlight is more likely to be leaked in the direction of the display surface of the liquid crystal display panel.